Old Friends Do Some Weird Stuff
by shokerimdepressed
Summary: 2D meets an old friend but it turns weird when she feels sorry for him. Pretty gross stuff.


Murdoc locked us in a dark room with the dim blue glow of the sea shining through two huge plate glass windows. I stared at her for so long I couldn't believe what I was seeing. She was so beautiful, like the goddess of beauty. Her blonde curly hair went past her shoulders even in a high ponytail and her blue eyes sparkled like the two brightest stars in the sky. But she was mad at me and I could tell. She shook her head and walked back and forth across the room. I put my hands behind my head and rested my head against the pillow. She chuckled and stopped in the middle of the double bed.

"13 years, that's how long I haven't seen you for, 13 years." She said. I had to leave her though.

"Ok, first, I had to leave ya; second, don't ya go all 'Guilt Trip' on me!" I yelled at her. She flicked her ponytail; her hair was like that singer Keesha, or Kesha.

"I was melancholy for _so_ long, waiting for you to return and you never did!" She yelled back at me. I was getting pissed; somehow I was confident around her, that's what she was always like, making me confident.

"I KNOW YA WERE FUCKIN' MELANCHOLY, I WROTE SO MANY SONGS ABOUT YA!" I stood up on the bed making me taller than I already was. I stared down at her strong face. I sighed then calmed down enough to lie back down on the bed.

"Dis is really weird for me." I whispered. I looked at her, her head turned slowly as she had a mischievous smirk. She moved towards the bed her foot stomping on the bed as she walked on top of the bed until reaching where I was. She rested her legs on either side of my body and sat on top of my waist. She gripped both sides of my button up shirt and ripped it completely showing my bare chest. She pressed the side of her head against my chest and breathed, my heart pounded faster than ever.

"There we go," she whispered.

"Whatcha doing?" I asked.

"Listening to ya heart beat." She hasn't lost her English accent, she was born in an American lineage but she was born in Crawley. She removed her head and kissed my chest; she sat back up and looked at me with a blank face.

"C-can I hear yours?" I asked wanting to slap my forehead. She smiled and placed a slender hand on the back of my head and pushed the side of my head on her chest. I could hear her heart beat slowly and like a sweet tune. I removed my head and rested back against the pillow again.

"Ya have a beautiful heart beat." I complimented, thinking of the time when I'd last heard her heart beat, gosh, that was when she was only a little baby and I was six years old. She smiled again at me and moved her face closely into mine. She gave me a peck on the lips and smiled.

"I still hate you though," she said then got off of me.

"WHY DO YA HATE ME? WE USED TO BE SO CLOSE!" I yelled once again standing on the bed. I got no response from her; I couldn't be bothered anymore so I just dropped back down on the bed and fell asleep.

I watched him twirl around in his sleep; he was moaning and having an orgasm every now and then. The guy was having a dream and it was amusing me because the person he was having a wet dream about was me. It was amusing, seductive and creepy all at the same time; finally he woke up with a wet patch in the middle of where his crotch is. He stared at me with both embarrassed and scared eyes. Scared I'm guessing because he thinks I never left the room, and he's bloody well right.

"Ya haven't been laid in awhile have you?" I asked showing no emotion on his face. He nodded his head and just fell back onto the pillow. I felt sorry for him, and we're friends so might as well do him a favour. I got up and took my pants and underwear off, then walked over to the bed while climbing on it. It was pretty dark but my eyes are used to the dark considering I put myself in it for a couple of years.

"Close your eyes don't say anything and give me your hand." I commanded. He did what I told him to do and held out a hand. I pushed down his thumb and other two fingers. I moved my mouth to his ear.

"Have you ever stuck your fingers somewhere they're not supposed to be?" I asked, whispering into his ear.

"No," he answered also whispering. I smirked, he was dreaming about it.

"Open your eyes, I'm gonna show you some things." I kissed his cheek and shoved the two fingers up my pussy, I started to breathe heavily and so did he. He rolled onto his side not removing his hand; he kept kissing my neck, which was making a calm mood considering this was a very awkward thing. It was going to be a long night for the both of us.

I woke up in the morning with Effie plain naked and had my arms wrapped around her, last night was probably the best thing I ever had in my entire life. I smiled and kissed the back of her blonde hair.

"Some people are tryin' to sleep ya know," she said, her voice soft.

"Then why are ya awake?" I asked cheekily. She went silent after that, she's playing a game with me, she always does that. Then the doors slam open, revealing Murdoc with bags under his eyes and a bad mood coming off of him.

"DO. YOU. KNOW. HOW. FUCKING. LOUD. YOU ARE?" He asked pretty yelling. I wanted to hide under the covers and not see his face, but I could feel Effie's grip on me getting tighter as she was telling me without saying anything not to move.

"Irene, you know what to do." Murdoc's voice said as another rough voice with his accent busted into the room and slammed straight onto our bodies.

"WAKE UP SHITWHORE!" She screamed in both our ears. I groaned while grabbing my pillow and covering my ear with it. I could feel Effie sit up, hopefully not revealing anything.

"You had to bring Irene into this didn't you, Murdoc?" Effie said sarcastically.

"You needed to learn. Learn, not to be so FUCKING LOUD WHEN YOU BANG EACHOTHER!" he said.

"And I'm fourteen so really you don't have to go on about me being too young." Irene said. Irene is Murdoc's fourteen year old daughter who calls Effie Shitwhore for some reason.

"And you can leave now." Effie said, pointing to the elevator. Irene's nostrils twitched and she had an amused/disgusted look on her face.

"Did you finger her?" She asked her voice dripping with humour.

"Leave!" Effie shouted. I could hear Irene get off the bed and enter the elevator which Murdoc disappeared into not long ago.

I sat up and started kissing Effie's smooth back, I just slept with the most beautiful girl in the world and I'm proud of it.


End file.
